Fairy tailXWanted
by ImaginaryGirl3
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al Equipo Natsu le dan una misión clase "S"?Atrapar a cuatro magos fugitivos de Skyland. Pero no todo es lo que parece , ¿Y si estos magos son tan o incluso más fuertes que ellos?, ¿Y si no son fugitivos? Lo sé doy asco en el summary pero dale la oportunidad.Posibles parejas.Primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tailxWanted

Capítulo 1: La misión

Era una mañana cálida en Magnolia, el sol tocaba con sus rayos de luz a toda la ciudad,los pájaros cantaban, y el gremio Fairy Tail era un desmadre como maga estelar estaba sentada en la barra viendo la típica pelea de Gray y Natsu,mientras Erza los detenía con sólo una mirada llena de bebía al otro lado de la barra y Juvia como siempre acosaba a Gray mientras le llevaba ropa, ya que siempre que él peleaba con Natsu terminaba semidesnudo.

-¿Hey chicos, pueden venir aquí un momento.-Interfirió Mirajean en las actividades de los todos se acercaron a la barra menos Lucy quien ya se encontraba ahí.

Natsu,Gray, Erza,Wendy y Lucy se prestaron atención a la albina.

-Chicos ayer me llegó una caja llena de misiones, pero les he guardado una rango S por sí les interesa, ¿Qué dicen?-Argumento sonriente Mira.

-¡Estoy qué ardo!.-Exclamó Natsu extremadamentemente emocionado.

-¡Me apunto!-Gritaron emocionadas Lucy y Wendy.

-Bueno, yo creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que tomaremos esa misión-Habló Titania mirando oscurasmente a Gray quien al parecer no había dicho nada.

Al día siguiente ya todo el equipo estaba listo para ir de misión y de seguro la terminarán en menos de una semana ya que la poderosa Erza iba con ellos.

-Creo que voy a vomitar sobre Lucy.-Decía el Dragon Slayer arrecostado en las pantorrillas de la rubia.

-¡Natsu!-Gritó la maga estelar empujándolo para que se cayera al piso, mientras Gray y Happy se reían hasta casi orinarse.

-Aye sir, Natsu-san ¿Podría decirme de que se trata esta misión?Esque usted casi que me secuestró y no me dijo nada acerca de la misión-Se lamentaba en gato azul sollozando medianamente.

-Verás Happy, Mirajane nos asignó esta misión especial por que somos unos magos fuertes y la misión lo misión consiste en atrapar a 4 magos fugitivos de Skyland, un distrito muy lejano, pero se ha especulado que hay un 90% de posibilidades de que estén en eso nos dirijimos justo allí.-Dijo Erza con un semblante serio.

-Pero igual va a ser difícil ya que no sabemos nada sobre apariencias.-Decía el frío Gray mirando por la ventana del tren.

-Sólo espero obtener el dinero de la renta.-Decía una decaída Lucy.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

4 jóvenes descansaban tranquilamente en las afueras de un lujoso hotel de primera chica estaba tomando los últimos rayos de sol en el balcón quién estaba junto a un chico rubio que miraba perdidamente al mar. La segunda chica estaba pescando en las orillas de la playa junto a un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarla mientras la cuidaba.

-Matt, pásame el platito de aperitivos que hay en la mesita, por favor.-Pidió la primera chica al chico que la acompañaba.

-Honestamente no sé como es au comes tanto y no te engordas-Decía el chico mientras le pasaba el plato, pero nuestro querido Matt había olvidado la regla número uno de sobrevivencia de mujeres:NUNCA LE DIGAS GORDA O SE LO INSINUES A UNA pobre diablo no pudo siquiera terminar de pronunciar la oración mientras ya tenía el pie de la jovencita en su entrepierna a modo de patada ejerciendo una presión que podría quebrar grito sumamente como una chiquilla.

La segunda joven pescaba muy concentrada mientras el pelirrojo se le acercaba.

-Hey Michi creo que ya deberíamos regresar adentro, hace un poco de frío y podrías enfermarte-Decía el chico pelirrojo mientras le ponía caballerosamente a la chica su abrigo rojo en los hombros de quién sólo portaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza color morado oscuro.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

-Quién diría que nos queríamos en un hotel tan lujoso-Decía ilucionada la magallanes celestial con estrellita en los ojos.

-Esque como está es una misión clase 's' nos ofrecen además de la recompensa alojamiento de alto nivel...Es algo inusual.-Afirmaba Gray acomodando las múltiples maletas de Erza de modo que dejara espacio para las demá como jugar Tetrix, nivel jodidamente difícil.

-Ay sir-Hablaba felizmente Happy mientras se comía un pescado en la cama de Natsu.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-Decía Titania estirándose mientras caminaba a la puerta.

Erza camina por las orillas de la playa, vestía una camiseta blanca estilo polo y su usual falda azul, un poco más corta que lo normal y su mirada estaba perdida recordando cosas de su vida cuando...

-¡Auch!- Se escuchó gemir a una chica que había chocado accidentalmente con Erza.

-Gome, estaba distraída-Se disculpaba Erza nerviosa y asustada mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica.

Ella pudo observar que la chica tenía unos grandes orbes color Jade y su cabello era totalmente negro menos unos cuantos mechones ía una falda verde con una camiseta de tirantes azul con letras blancas las cuales decían 'Ice Cold' y una chaqueta roja con unas botas mencionar que sí flequilo era unos dos mechones del lado izquierdo y uno a la derecha.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa-Dijo la ojiverde mientras Erza pudo notar que su falda se había roto a un costado de su pierna

-Pero mira que te he roto la falda, Déjame darte una nueva como regaló- Erza agarró la mano de la chica y la jaló fuertemente.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

Lucy y Wendy se habían quedado en la habitación del lujoso hotel ya que Gray y Natsu se habían ido a peleaban quién sabe donde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a Erza

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó una antipática Lucy.

-¡Tengo que compensar a está chica que le he roto la falda!-Dijo Titania mientras empujaba a la ojiverde al baño para que se cambiara.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó curiosa la Marvell.

-Yo soy Jade- Respondió a secas la ojiverde tratando de aclarar las cosas (N/A: Su nombre se pronuncia :Yeid:, pero para comodidad de los lectores le pueden llamar por su pronunciación en español. N.n)

Erza le dio unas cuantas prendas para que se probara lo que mejor le , Wendy y Lucy la miraban distantes mientras se cambiaba.

*¿Cómo coño me fui a meter en esto?De seguro algo han de tramar puesto que me miran raro.* Se mortificaba mentalmente Jade.

La chica por fin se había dejado una prenda,una falda negra que tenía unos pequeños se disponía a largarse de ahí Lucy y Wendy se interposición en la puerta con una aura de violadoras y Erza detrás de ella.

-Jade-san,¿quieres acompañarnos a las aguas termales?- Decía felizmente Erza quién había esfumado por completo las aura negras.

Continuará...

Sí, bueno es uno de mis primeros fic's , perdón sí hay faltas de ortografía, mi corrector no anda muy bien :C Sí les gusta por fa dejen un comentario y sí no tambié saber en que estoy fallando.

ImaginaryGirl fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Notitas de la autora:Espero que disfruten este cap, Los personajes de FT le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 2:

Jade estaba confundida por la petición de Scarlet y un poco asustada de la amabilidad con lo que se lo había pedido.

-Etto...Gracias por la invitación pero tengo que volver por ...- Decía la pelinegra tratando de crear una no le funcionó ya que Erza no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

ooooOOOooOOOooooOooOOoOoOoOooooOooo

Gray y Natsu se encontraban en el casino peleando como normalmente lo hacen, ya saben dándose puñetazos, puntapies y arrojándose todo lo que tuvieran a su alrededor.

-¡No huyas cubo de hielo, ven aquí para que pueda patearte el culo!- decia Natsu en llamas,preparando un aullido de fuego.

-¡No estoy huyendo, flamita.!-Exclamaba un furioso Gray quien preparaba un Ice Hammer para golpear a su nakama.

-Señores me temo que tendran que retirarse, por que han causado daños a las instalaciones.-Interfirió un señor de traje y bigote al parecer el gerente, interponiéndose entre ambos causado que el desvío de los ataques.

Unos jóvenes que jugaban a las cartas escuchaban la discusión.

-Esos tipos son muy ruidosos-Alegó un pelirrojo de ojos azules muy guapo que vestía una abrigo rojo y con pantalón negro con unas sandalias grises.

-Mientras no se metan con nosotros me da igual-Respondió fríamente una joven de cabello blanco hondulado hasta la cintura que usaba un vestido negro arriba de la rodilla sin escote, dejado ver su finala espalda y una pequeña parte de lo que parecía ser una tatuaje , pero estaba cubierto por uno de sus finos mechones hondulados.

En ese mismo instante el ataque confiando de Gray y Natsu chocó con la mesa en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ma-maldición!-Gritaron los magos de hielo al unísono y fuego al no poder detener el ataque y al imaginarse lo que les haría Erza cuando se enterara de que habían lastimado accidentalmente a dos civiles.

Una gran nube de polvo abrió camino en casino (Eso rimó juju 0_0) ocasionando que la gente saliera corriendo de allí.Se dispersaba rapidamente el humo dejando ver a un Titán,perdón se dejaba ver las mesas rotas y al chico pelirrojo frente a ellas con los brazos abiertos y sin un sólo daño físico.

-Michi-san,¿estás bien?-Dijo el pelirrojo girando la cabeza esperarno encontrarse con la mirada gris de su compañera, pero sólo encontró las mesas rotas y un vacío de humo.

-Esos tipos ...-Artículo Gray antes de que fuera tumbado por la repentina chica albina.

-ahhc ...¡Qui-quítate!- Gritaba Gray desesperado al tener a la albina encima suyo tratando de alcanzar su cuello.

-Cállate.-Decían oscuramente la albina mientras intentaba ahorcar a Gray.

En su defensa Gray puso su mano sobre la cara de ella y lanzó un ataque de hielo lo que congeló su cabeza y la tumbo al ese momento Gray aprovechó para levantarse y acercarse a Natsu los cuales miraban atónitos como la chica se levantaba y el hielo se deshacía rápidamente.

-Michi-san, ya vámonos.-Decía un pelirrojo acercándose a la albina tomándola del brazo.

-¡Hey ustedes cuatro fuera de aquí!-Gritaba en gerente ya muy cabreado por todos los daños causados al casino.

OoOOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

Con Erza,Lucy,Wendy y Jade...

Ella ya ahbian llegado al las aguas termales , todo estaba muy tranquilo y relajado.

-Jade-san, perdón por la pregunta pero... ¿Tu tatuaje... De que gremio eres?-Preguntaba un curiosa Wendy,mirando el tatuaje en forma de rosa negra en su hombro.

-Ah, eso...-Dijo tocando su hombro-Pues es sólo una marca que una persona me dejó al morir.-Dijo tristemente mirando fijamente al agua.

Las tres chicas la miraron tristemente.

-Gome, no debí preguntar eso...-Se disculpó avergonzada Wendy.

-Tranquila eso ya pasó hace mucho.-Dijo Jade regalando una sonrisa indicadando que estaba bien.

-Bien Jade,dime ¿Qué tipo de magia usas?-dijo una alegre Erza cambiando de tiempo.

-Oh no yo no uso magia.-Aclaró cerrando los ojos.

Las tres abrieron los ojos, pensaron que era una maga.

-Bueno yo soy Lucy y soy una maga celestial-Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho,-Ella es Erza y la niña es Wendy.Tú nombre era Jade ¿no?-habló la rubia, a lo que recibió una afirmación de la mencionada.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte,pero ya me voy a dormir-Exclamó una cansada Erza estirándose y poniéndose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Te acompaño-Respondió Wendy haciendo lo mismo.-

Después de un pequeño rato la ojiverde salió del agua alegando que ya debía irse y Lucy se quedó allí.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

-No puestosdo creer que nos sacaran del casino por esos tipos-Replicaba molesto un pelirrosado mirajandoñdo al techo de la habitación.

-Conociendo a este par de idiotas de seguro los sacaron por destruir el casino por una estupida pelea- Decía burlona Lucy peinandose frente a un espejo-

-Yo me voy a dormir, mañana buscaremos a esos tipos.-Afirmaba Titania tirándose a la cama a lo que los demás asintieron.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOOOOOooooOooooOo

-¿Dónde andabas?-Interrogó Matt.

-Una chica me invitó a las aguas termales con sus amigas, unas tías muy é que tenían la marca de Fairy Tail, pero ellas no parecían te preocupes nos iremos de aquí mañana.-Dijo poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-Nosotros también vimos a unos tíos con esas parecer hemos sido tan cautelosos que la policía no ha podido hacer afiches de nosotros.- Alegaba una pelirrojo.

-Jack,los nombres falsos por los cuales nos buscan no van a durar mucho tiempo,los federales de Iceland van a descubrir tarde o temprano que no hay registros de esas personas.-Negaba Jade.

-Ustedes pueden irse hoy y nosotras mañ í será más fácil pasar desapercibidos o por lo menos sí nos descubren no nos atraparan a todos.- Afirmó Michi.

oOoOOooOoooOooOooOOoOooooOOOOO

Era una mañana bella y el equipo fairy ya estaba buscando a los fugitivos.

Continuará (?

Bueno aquí les dejo unos detalles de los nuevos personajes.

Nombre: Matt Blair

Apariencia:Cabello rubio peinado hacia la izquierda con un mechon en la frente y los demás levantando,Ojos amarillos,viste una camisa a rayas blanca y negra de manga corta sobre esouna chaleco negro con capucha, una pantalones negra con una cinturón café y sandalias una espada de un tatuaje de dos alas en la espalda y posse magia celestial.

Nombre:Jade Kimura

Apariencia:Tiene cabello negro corto con dos mechon verdes y un flequillo de dos mechones a la izquierda y uno a la derecha,ojos una polera azul con es escrito 'Ice Cold' y una suéter corta roja con una falda verde con un cinturón café y una lira negra media con otro cinturon en el muslo derecho los cuales sostienen su espada que está fundada y tiene 2 cascabeles, se presume que es una katana.

Michelle Grimsmile: Cabello blanco hondulado por la cintura y ojos una camisa de botones negra que no cubre su espalda y un pantalón negro y unas deportivas curioso : ella es un experimento de las fuerzas militares de Skyland por lo cual usa guantes, ya que sí sus manos hacen contacto con algo se desintegra por que ella emite radiaciones.

Me da flojera escribir a Jack, os dejaré para el prox su comentario, siendotó que nadie lee esto T.T

ImagineGirl fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:Encuentros peligrosos

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había comenzado a trabajar, Natsu , Lucy y Happy fueron a recolectar información a los alrededores del pueblo ,Erza y Wendy fueron a hablar con un oficial de Skyland mientras Gray se encargaba de distubuir afiches a los ciudadanos.

-¡Joder,te dije que fueras con Jack!-Reclama una ojiverde muy enojada con los brazos cruzados.

El rubio a cual Jade regañaba , no le prestaba atención mientras miraba un mapa sin poder ubicarse.

-...No sé, este mapa está muy raro.-Dijo confundido mirando el mapa.

-No seas idiota , está al revés.-Dice la ojiverde mientras agarra el mapa correctamente-Hey, aquí ahí unos túneles subterráneos

Que llevan a Magnolia, la ciudad que Mercurio nos dijo-Afirmó levantando una tapa de alcantarillado y señalando adentro.

-¿Hey, chicos que hacéis?- Preguntó de la nada un pelinegro sin camisa muy curioso.

Jade y Matt sé miran al mismo tiempo.

-Esque se me ha caído algo en el alcantarillado y tratamos de recuperarlo.-Respondía veloz y fríamente Jade mirando a Matt.

-No se preocupen , yo los ayudo-Dijo amablemente el alegre Gray que tomaba delicadamente la tapa de alcantarillado de los finos dedos de Jade y se asomaba por el alcantarillado.

Mientras Jade y Matt se miraron al mismo tiempo mientras que ella hacía unas señ contó regresibamente hasta uno y empujó fuertemente al Fullbuster y acto seguido corrían.

-¡Joder!-Gritaba muy cabreado el Ice Maker levantándose del duro asfalto y empezando a correr detrás de ellos.-iEsto no se queda así!.-

-iJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!iYa deja de reír y corre más rápido!-Exclamaba Jade aún corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

-¡Pero tú también te estabas riendo!-Exclamó Matt sin dejar de reír.-¡Debiste ver la cara de ese sujeto!-Reía.

OoOOOOOOoooOOoOOoooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooo

-Eso es ...imposible...yo..yo..-Tartamudeaba Erza nerviosa y con un semblante oscuro.

-Erza-san...-Wendy posaba su pequeña mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Así que jovencitas-Un hombre que aparentaba rondar entre los

Cuarenta años, vestido con un uniforme blanco con una insignia de un ala Le hablaba a los magas.-Con estos afiches actualizados con las fotografías y la información, espero que cumplan con éxito está misión-Les entregaba unos afiches con las fotografías de 6 personas,entre ellas Jade.

-Los encontraremos,no te preocupes Erza-Calmaba Wendy a la Scarlet.

-Definitivamente lo haremos.-Afirmaba oscuramente Scarlet dándole la espalda a Marvell mientras que la Armadura del Purgatorio aparecía en su cuerpo.

OoOooooOoooOOoOOoooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooo

-¡Natsuuuuu!¡Se suponía que fuéramos a la ciudad, no que te quedaras en un concurso de comida!-Exclamaba Lucy molesta jalando del brazo de Natsu, ya que cuando se disponían a ir a la ciudad Salamander percibió un olor de comida y bueno...Habían terminado allí.

-Pero Lucy...¡It's free!-Afirmaba el pelirosado con toda la cara llena de comida y una aura oscura.

-Como sea,iré yo sola.-Decía la Hearfilia molesta y poniéndose en marcha.

OooOoooOoooOOoOOoooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooo

-¡Malditos, me las pagarán!-Gritaba mientras corría furioso, empapado lo que podría ser aguas tan rápido que no se dió cuenta de que una persona que pasaba con unas cajas estaba pasando al frente.*Inserte sonido de vidrios rotos,golpes y quejidos aquí*

-¡Auch!-El Ice Maker se levantó y miró detenidamente a la persona y se sorprendió al ver a la joven ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿No se suponía que estarías con Erza?-Preguntaba curioso y poco tranquilo.

-Gray-san, Erza se ha ido tan rápido que no la he alcanzado y me ha dejado con los afiches-Apuntaba la caja década mientras recogía los afiches.-¿Y por que hueles a porquería?-

Gray la ignora mientras sigue recogiendo los papeles y se asombra al ver las fotografías de Matt y Jade.

-¡Quédate aquí Wendy!- Exclamaba mientras empieza a correr lo más rapido que puede.

-Genial, ma han dejado sola otra vez- Pensaba Marvell mientras una gota salía de su cabeza.

-¿No quieres un poco de ayuda?-Resonó una voz muy amable.

Marvell levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada grisasea de una albina de aspecto amable.

-¡Eres tú!-Gritó alejándose rápidamente reconociendo a la joven de lo afiches-¡No te dejaré escapar!- Afirmaba decidida Wendy mientras miraba como el semblante de ella titubió y lanzó un potente rugido de dragón.

-¡Alto!-Gritó Michi recibiendo por completo el ataque de Marvell,aún así ningún daño físico resultó en su cuerpo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-Afirmó mientras Wendy duplicaba su ataque anterior y retiraba el guante derecho de su mano creando una explosión de fuego violeta que contrarrestó por completo el de su oponente destruyendo todo el vecindario.

Wendy ha recibido el ataque en su minoría ya que estaba direccionado notablemente en una dirección yace en el suelo inconciente.

OooooooOoOoOOoOOoooOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOooo

Gray se encuentra a pocos metros de alcanzar a Matt y Jade, quienes se encuentran agotados de correr tanto.

-¡Jade, tienes que irte ahora yo me quedaré a distraer a este los túneles y vete yo te alcanzo!-Dice el rubio mientras para de correr y ve a pocos metros a Fullbuster acercarse rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclama la de cabello azabache mientras una fina capa de tristeza se forma es sus orbes verdes.

-Vas a odiarme después de esto- Dice risueñamente mientras la empuja fuertemente y corre contra Gray.

-Matt...-Se ve un semblante triste en su cara.

-¡Sólo corre y no te detengas!-Le grita mientras sonríe.-Ahora ¿se supone que lidie contigo?-Afirmaba sonriente y confiado Blair de frente al frío Fullbuster.

-No te confíes tanto idiota acabaré contigo.-Afirmaba Fullbuster mientras crea un Ice make hammer.

-¡oh, este tipo usa magia similar a la de Jade!-Pensaba Blair mientras que rompe el martillo de hielo con una katana de madera que saca de su mochila cráneo una pequeña lluvia de hielo.

Mientras ellos luchan Jade corre como Blair le indicó.

OooooOOOOOOoOoOOooOoooooOOoOOoOOOoOOOooOOOO

-Lucy...esperame-Decía jadeando Natsu siguiendo a la rubia.

-Date prisa entonces.-Responde la rubia con indiferencia

-Lucee no me...-Tomó un gran respiro y notó que alguien estaba detrás.-¡El raro del casino!Gritó asustado mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-Jack , me he exedido con ella , pero no esta lastimada podrías...-Habló Michi mientras salía de un follaje con Wendy en su espalda,inconciente.

Continuará...


End file.
